It is known in the art relating to internal combustion engines to provide an intake manifold formed integral with a cover for closing the open top of the V-cavity between the banks of a V-type engine. In one such arrangement wherein an aluminum cylinder block is provided with an aluminum manifold and integral cover, the cover seats upon gaskets provided on the walls of cast iron cylinder heads mounted on the opposite cylinder banks and also sealingly engages front and rear end walls of the cylinder block that extend laterally between the cylinder banks. Resilient seals are provided between the tops of the block end walls and the bottom surface of the integral cover-manifold to seal the joints against the escape of oil and oil mist from the interior of the V-cavity.
Because of varying clearances between the cover-manifold and the block end walls of similar engines due to manufacturing tolerances and the relative motions which occur between the cover-manifold and the associated engine block end walls due to temperature changes during and between operating periods of the engine, the seal application may impose conditions of excessive compression on the seals. As a result, seal life may be adversely affected.